The House on Greenleaf Drive Part 1
On June 7th, 1976, Dan Smith, a 45 year-old office worker was murdered while sleeping. The next day, 6 cops went inside the house to investigate his death. 3 of the cops went inside to look for clues. The other 3 cops put up police tape to prevent other people from interfering. As soon as the 3 cops walked inside the house, the front door slammed shut. The 3 cops on the outside heard screaming and gunfire. They tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. When one of the cops looked up, he saw blood splash on the 2nd story window. After a couple more minutes, the screaming stopped and the door opened up again. The other 3 cops ran inside it and the door slammed shut on them too. At this point, some of the neighbors were noticing the screaming and they were all crowded by the house. They heard more gunfire and screaming and the screaming stopped for them too. More cops were called down. 18 of them stood in front of the house. They thought that a murderer was inside the house. One of the cops got a bullhorn and yelled "You're surronded. Come out with your hands up!" The front door opened up on its own. The cops pointed their guns at the front door expecting to see the killer surrender. To their amazement though, the 6 dead bodies of the cops were thrown out onto the front porch. They were dead and they were soaked in blood. 4 of the 18 cops got riot shields and started walking up to the house. They slowly inched their way through the front door. When they were through it, the door slammed shut again. The cops on the outside heard screaming and more gunfire. The door opened and one of the cops walked outside screaming for help. Both of his arms were missing and he was soaked head to toe in blood. He was screaming for help. All of a sudden, he was pulled back into the house by an unknown force. The door slammed shut again. The 14 remaining cops were very paranoid at this point. They had no idea what just happened. One of the cops volunteered to go in. The other cops covered him with body armor. They gave him 5 grenades and a loaded shotgun. They attached him to a rope held by 5 other cops. In case he was in trouble, they would pull on the rope so they could get him out of there. They also gave him a radio so he could talk to them. Before walking into the house, he used a chair to prop the door open so it wouldn't close him in again. He then walked into the house. Officer Renning: "I'm seeing a lot of blood. I also see a few decapitated body parts." Officer Aberson: "Try going upstairs but be careful." Officer Renning: "I see the dead body of Dan Smith." Officer Aberson: "We'll deal with him later. Let's get this situation under control first." Officer Renning: "Holy shit!" Officer Aberson: "What's the matter?" Officer Renning: "I could have sworn that I heard someone behind me but it's nothing." Officer Aberson: "Okay. Try to stay calm." Officer Renning: "Alright, I will. I'm going to se..." Just then, something was tugging on the rope. The 5 cops struggled to pull him out." Offficer Renning: "Oh my god! Get me the fuck out of here! I don't want to die!" The 5 cops were slowly starting to bring him out but all of a sudden, a huge force yanked the rope very hard. 4 of the cops dropped the rope and one of the loops tightened trapping the 5th officer's hand inside it. He was getting dragged inside the house. "Help! Help!", he screamed. He was dragged inside the house and blood started dripping onto the porch. the chair was thrown out of the way by an unseen force and the door slammed shut again. Officer Aberson tried to use the radio again. Officeer Aberson: " Officer Renning, are you okay. Officer Johnson was just pulled inside the house. Are both of you alright?" There was no response so Officer Aberson tried again. Offficer Aberson: "Respond god damn-it." All of a sudden, the radio exploded right next to Officer Aberson's face killing him instantly. The 11 remaining cops didn't know what to do at that point. Just then, a man with a white shirt covered in blood walked out of the house with his hands up. Officer Brown yelled "Get down on the floor!" The criminal laid down on the ground. Officer Brown and 2 other cops walked up to him to handcuff him. When they were right next to him though, he disappeared into a puff of smoke and all 3 officers were sucked into the house and the door slammed shut again. Their blood started squirting out of the chimney like a geyser. The 8 remaining cops decided to all run into the house as a last resort. They all ran in and the door slammed shut on them. All of a sudden, a large metal hook came down from the ceiling, it stabbed through the throat of Officer Malcero and he was pulled up to the ceiling. Blood started squirting out of his neck and it was raining down on the other 7 officers. They all ran up to the second floor to try and get him down. By the time they got to him though, he was already dead. They started investigating the 2nd floor. They would kick open a door and rapidly fire into it to kill anyone. When 1 of the cops opened a door, it slammed shut on him and it crushed his head killing him instantly. There was only 1 door left at the end of the hall. The criminal had to be in there. The 6 surviving cops kicked open the door. As soon as they did, a criminal in there threw a hatchet at them and it hit an officer in the head killng him instantly. All 5 cops shot at the criminal and he fell down on the ground injured badly. He reached for a knife and threw it at them. It hit an officer in the eye and it killed him. They then shot him again in his arms. He laid on the ground very weak and injured. The 4 cops stared down at his lifeless boy. He coughed up some blood and looked up at the officers. He opened his bloody mouth and said "Lol faggots, I trolled you!" He was then banned from XBL for trolling and they all lived happily ever after. The end. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Previous | Next Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta